


Fantastic

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smutember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: First times don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Fantastic

Adrien knew he was a romantic. He’d always thought that his first time with his beautiful, amazing girlfriend would be on a rose-strewn bed, with soft candlelight and music for ambiance. It would be the perfect experience Marinette deserved as he worshipped her body and brought her to the heights of pleasure.

But things with Marinette never went exactly as planned. Akumas or parents or school always got in the way of their dates or their more intimate times. But Marinette was so perfect, so understanding, that together, they could make the best of any situation.

Every so often, the perfect storm of coincidences let them be happy together for a while. Like this evening, when Marinette’s parents left for a food industry exposition and—well, Adrien didn’t particularly _care_ what his father thought about him staying the night. He was 18 now, anyways, old enough to be out of his father’s control.

The chaise in Marinette’s bedroom was made up to be a second bed, and that’s where Adrien sat with her, holding her close as he kissed her. They’d started with a few sweet kisses while watching a movie together, but the movie had long since ended. The room was dark except for the blue cast from the TV, illuminating Marinette as Adrien kissed her neck and unhooked her bra.

He gently palmed her breast as she shifted into his lap, her legs straddling his. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely before murmuring, “Do you want to move this to my bed?”

He knew what she was really asking, and he hesitated. This wasn’t _right_ , there were no roses or candles anywhere…

“Adrien?” she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to. We can just stay here.”

He smiled sheepishly at her, running a hand through her hair, long let down from her pigtails. “Sorry, I was just—are you sure?”

She nodded. “I love you. So much. I _definitely_ want this with you. You—you do want me, right?”

He felt a pit in his stomach, guilt that he could _ever_ make her feel less than amazing. “If you’re ready— _yes_ , Marinette, I want you.”

She smiled widely, and his guilt ebbed away, replaced by the comfortable warmth he always felt around her. She stood and undid her pants, kicking them off so she could race up the steps in just her panties.

Adrien followed her, eagerly shedding his jeans and boxers. He didn’t miss the way her eyes seemed glued to his cock as he knelt on the bed beside her.

He’d bared himself to her before, resulting in a handjob that didn’t last nearly long enough, but she didn’t look at him like _this_ , eyes wide and hungry, an eager smile on her face.

“So, um,” she said, blushing as she didn’t even try looking at his face. “I—I heard that it can be better if you’ve, uh, already finished once…”

“Oh.” He wrapped a hand around his shaft. “I guess that makes sense—it might be a few minutes before I can—”

His words cut off with a hiss of pleasure as her hand covered his, her thumb brushing across the tip of his cock. She kissed him, her other hand on his cheek, before murmuring, “I—I meant I could…take care of you? I don’t mind waiting a little bit longer.”

“Okay,” he said, words feeling inadequate for how much his head (both of them, really) was screaming for her to _touch_ him, love hm.

“T-tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” she said, her blush growing a deeper red. Before he could reply, she dipped her head and Adrien’s world was thoroughly _rocked_.

Her mouth was hot and wet and _so good_ around him. She only had the head of his cock in her mouth, but that was enough to make him groan and grip the blanket below him. Her tongue flicked against him and he gasped, trying to commit the sensation to memory while also not focusing on it too much lest he end it too soon.

Marinette made a small humming sound, and he made the mistake of looking at her. She was on all fours in front of him, her dark hair spilling down the smooth, pale expanse of her back, still highlighted by the blue glow from the TV and the moon through the skylight, her perfect pink lips around his cock, her hand around his shaft, her eyes looking up at him.

“Ma—Marinette!” he cried, thinking just in time to jerk back so she wouldn’t have to taste anything. His orgasm hit hard, crashing into him and making him groan, falling back onto the mattress.

He heard her giggle triumphantly, and he looked up to see her _lick_ his cum off her hand.

“Fuck, Mari,” he swore softly.

“That’s the idea,” she purred, moving to kneel over him. She gave him a quick kiss on the nose before smiling widely and lowering herself to rest her head on his shoulder. “So, um—what do we do now?”

“Whatever we want?” he suggested. “I love you, Marinette. And, uh—you don’t need to do anything special for me to get—ready, again. That’s just going to happen being with you.”

She flushed red. “Really?”

He responded by kissing her, pushing her back against the mattress. “Really.” His lips brushed against her jaw, her neck, as he slowly trailed down her body, caressing her skin and covering her with soft kisses. He paused at her breasts, taking a moment to admire them before he pressed his mouth against one and lapped his tongue at her nipple.

“Ahh—Adrien!” she moaned, arching her back to press into his touch. His hands rested on her sides, slowly tracing her skin down to her hips.

He hesitated, lifting his head to glance at her questioningly as his fingers hooked into the band of her underwear. She smiled softly and nodded, so he pulled off her underwear, sliding it fully off her legs before he really looked at her.

Her face was flushed, the pink tinge spreading down to her breasts, rising and falling with each breath she took. She looked so inviting, soft and warm and smiling spread before him. A thatch of short black curls nestled between her legs, and below that—she was pink and _wet_ and beautiful.

He rested his hands on her thighs, watching as she spread her legs apart—for _him_. He was already getting hard again, but first, he had to make her feel just as good. His fingers slid along her thigh until finally, _finally_ , he touched her.

She gasped softly, propping herself up on her elbows so she could watch his hand against her. He gently stroked her folds, noting how _soft_ she was, how perfect she was…he pressed a little harder, and one fingertip slid inside her, making her groan.

He moved his finger, pushing it a little deeper in her, relishing in the way she moaned at his touch. “Oh, _Adrien_ …”

“Good?” he asked, moving his hand a little more, exploring her.

“So, so good…”

His fingers brushed against a nub—her _clit_ , he realized—and she cried out, hips jerking up to meet his hand.

“Again,” she breathed. “ _Please_.”

He rubbed against her again, letting his other hand rest on her hip as she moaned and pressed into his touch. She was _beautiful_ , an angel in the moonlight, as she moved closer to the peak of pleasure for _him_.

“Adrien,” she whimpered, her hand suddenly resting on his chest. “I—I need you…”

He felt his mouth go dry as the significance of the next moments hit him. He was ready, his cock at attention and twitching at her words, and she was practically _begging_ him…

He shifted to kneel between her legs, kissing her fiercely. His hand at her pussy carefully spread her open as he guided his cock into her. He knew the first time was supposed to hurt for women, so he was slow.

She was so hot, he could barely keep control as his cock slid into her. She’d been right about him having a release first—he doubted he could have lasted ten seconds otherwise. He watched her face, making sure she was still enjoying the feeling, but she seemed to be frozen with eyes wide and lips parted until he was fully inside her.

She breathed out slowly, and his anxieties began to rise. “Are you okay?” he murmured.

“Y-yeah,” she replied. “Y-you can, um. You can move.”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to, just being inside her was _heaven_. But he shifted his hips, pulling partly out of her and pushing back in, and the feeling of her _hotslickgoodtight_ walls around his cock had him seeing stars. He thrust a few more times, slowly, deliberately, not wanting to hurt her.

“Adrien,” she groaned, her legs wrapping tight around his hips. “D-don’t hold back…so good…”

He couldn’t hold back any longer anyways. He started moving faster, thrusting into her harder, driving his cock so deep into her it felt like he was _part_ of her, like he _belonged_ inside her. “ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, burying his face in the juncture of her neck, letting the feeling of _her_ overwhelm him.

“Adr— _Adrien!_ ” she cried, and she was suddenly _tighter_ against him, her walls clenching him as she cried out high pitched moans against his ear. She gripped him tight, breathing hard, and panted in a whisper, “I love you…”

Her words were what drove him over the edge. He lost himself in his orgasm, the only thing anchoring him to reality Marinette’s soft lips against his as his hips stuttered and he spilled into her. “Marinette…I love you too.”

He pulled out of her, his cock softening and cold without her, and rolled to lie beside her, resting an arm across her stomach.

She gave him a wide smile. “We had sex.”

“We did,” he confirmed.

“Did—was it good? For you? Because I—I really liked that…”

How was he so lucky to have someone so precious? “It was perfect,” he said. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
